As the operating speed of electronic devices such as CPU become higher, more heat is generated and dissipating fan is used to remove excessive heat. The motor for the dissipating fan has the requirement of high efficiency, low price and compact size.
The prior art DC brushless motor stator can be classified to two categories. As shown in FIG. 1, the first kind of motor stator is fabricated by stacking plurality layers of silicon-steel plates 10a made of magnetic materials. The silicon-steel plates 10a are surrounded by winding 11a to form a DC brushless motor stator. However, thus formed DC brushless motor stator has following drawbacks:
1. Hard to be compact.
2. Low winding efficiency.
3. The winding process is difficult.
FIG. 2 shows another kind of motor stator. The motor stator comprises an upper silicon-steel plate 21a and a lower silicon-steel plate 21a bridged by an iron sleeve 20a. A plurality of windings (not shown) are wound between the two silicon-steel plates 21a. However, thus formed DC brushless motor stator has following drawbacks:
1. It is hard for the iron sleeve 20a to assemble between the two silicon-steel plates 21a. 
2. The parallel between the silicon-steel plates 21a is hard to maintain, the output of the motor is hard to optimize.
3. There is a gap between the iron sleeve 20a and the two silicon-steel plates 21a, the magnetic circuit is not closed and the rotation speed of the motor is degraded.